


T is for Thor

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for abyssinia4077's birthday, as part of sg_fignewton's Defining Sam from A to Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Thor

The blonde with the beautiful breasts came in again at eight, just in time for Trez to be on shift. He hauled ass to the counter before Josh could take her order, and gave her his most charming smile. "Usual?"

She looked startled for a moment, and then nodded. "Thank you."

Trez grinned, and went to make one skinny cappuccino, one double shot French roast espresso, one Americano with cream, and one peppermint white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and red sprinkles. Yeah, so she was a bit older than him - hey, if she ever wanted to play Mrs. Robinson, he was so there. He snuck looks at her as she waited, tapping her short-fingered nails on the counter - but more in a distracted than an impatient way.

"Here you go," he said, as he set her drinks out on the counter. "Made with extra care, just for you." He had the uncomfortable suspicion that the broad smile she gave him in return was just a little amused. "Oh, hey – and this. Free with every coffee today." He put the silly little alien keyring in the middle of her drink carrier, and then pointed to the sign above his head with a deprecatory grimace. "Happy Earth Day," he said. Sylvia's idea – daft old hippy.

The blonde was looking at the keyring, strangely arrested. She reached out and picked it up, glancing at him. "I have a friend who'll get a kick out of this," she explained. "He's into all that..." She smiled a mysterious smile, tickled by some inward joke, "alien conspiracy stuff."

"Oh," said Trez. Damn, she had a boyfriend.

\---

Five years later, Pete was rooting through a kitchen drawer. "You do _have_ a corkscrew?" he called. "This isn't some kind of wild goose chase? Because I can have you thrown in jail like that, you know."

"I'm scared. Really." Sam appeared in the doorway just as he unearthed a little grey alien on a keyring. He held it up to the light.

"Oh, hey – I didn't know you were into the X-Files," he said, and looked up. She was giving him a funny look. "What?" She smiled mysteriously, looked down at the keyring and then back up at him - and finally he caught on. "Oh, you're – you're kidding me!" Sam just grinned more broadly, grabbed the corkscrew from the drawer, and disappeared back into the living room, swinging her hips. Pete was left staring after her. "My girlfriend is so cool," he said, in awestruck admiration.


End file.
